


Tranquilidade

by juliacalasans



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cheesy, Domestic, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Smut, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 02:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: Pois de todas as vitórias que Steve conquistou, existe aquela que ele considera a mais especial.





	Tranquilidade

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic escrita para o Delipa 25 da Panelinha da Limonada, cujo tema era Deuses. A Deusa sorteada a mim foi Nike, ou Nice, a Deusa da Vitória. 
> 
> Esse final de período me devastou, mas eu não queria mesmo ver meu nomezinho lá no pântano, então eu tentei produzir alguma coisinha. Não está betado, mas o importante é participar... Acho.

_“Estou contigo até o fim da linha, amigo”._

Uma promessa não cumprida: Bucky não esteve lá, pois Thanos o transformara em pó, e Steve seguira em frente sozinho. Parecia uma espécie de maldição. Não importava onde estivesse, para onde fosse, o que fizesse, o quanto tentasse; a solidão encontrava-o, como uma amante a recusar um término já mil vezes debatido e reiterado. Não tinha, assim, durante todo o resto da guerra, qualquer perspectiva de dias melhores, da mesma forma que não o faziam os outros sobreviventes.

Poucas palavras eram trocadas; o desespero vazava pelos olhares. E era tão fácil acreditar que tinham alcançado o fundo do poço naquela luta contra o invencível, que uma vez descido o manto da vitória sobre os ombros cansados, tudo pareceu um sonho. Thanos jazia derrotado, e de repente a metade do universo não mais faltava — inclusive a metade de Steve, parada no meio de toda aquela comemoração ainda incrédula, olhando para os lados tantas vezes fossem necessárias para que tirasse daquela situação algum sentido.

Em algum momento, o olhar de Bucky encontrou o seu. E Steve não sentiu o coração batendo forte, ou o nervosismo da paixão, pois era velho, cansado, e não talvez não tivesse mais em si aquela chama; veio-lhe, em vez disso, um contentamento morno, a alegria de reencontrar um velho amigo e o alívio de ter, novamente consigo, vivo e bem, alguém que se ama com profundidade o suficiente para transformar todas as coisas — e ao mesmo tempo vê-las retornar aos seus devidos lugares.

Caminhou até ele — único pedacinho de lar que ainda possuía; o único do qual precisava — e o abraçou. Com a adrenalina ainda queimando no corpo, não tinha condições para chorar, mas sabia que acabaria fazendo-o em algum momento; e que Bucky nunca o julgaria. Sorriu.

— Seja bem-vindo de volta.

Bucky lhe sorriu de volta, mas nada disse. Não era mesmo necessário. As coisas estavam exatamente onde deviam estar.

>><< 

Todos os ferimentos curados, detalhes administrativos assentados, glórias entregues, entrevistas dadas, Steve encarou seu reflexo no espelho e perguntou-se o que faria dali para frente. Jogados em cima da cama, estavam o uniforme e o escudo, este que parecia pesar uma tonelada sempre que o testava nas mãos. Tinha consciência de que seu corpo não envelhecera um dia desde que acordara de seu sono forçado, mas a mente... Esta parecia ter milhares e milhares de anos.

Vira de tudo: pessoas morrerem, voltarem, o traírem, olharem em sua cara e dizerem o quanto era fraco e tolo por tomar as decisões que tomava, e tentara não fazer daquilo um martírio, mas não conseguia se livrar daquelas cicatrizes. Enfrentara o inferno na forma de tantas existências diferentes... Há pouco acreditara que não havia mais salvação para o mundo. E ainda que toda aquela química circulasse por seu corpo, ainda era humano, e estava cansado daquilo. De ser herói, salvar o mundo, bancar o mocinho.

Desviou os olhos do espelho e voltou para a cama, resgatando em meio à bagunça de coisas seu aparelho de telefone. Praticamente não recebia ligações antes e agora não era muito diferente — quem precisava mesmo de falar consigo o fazia por outros meios —, e não era como se fizesse questão de sair contatando as pessoas. Tinha poucos amigos, afinal. Mas uma decisão daquele porte não podia ser tomada apenas consigo mesmo; havia alguém que merecia saber.

As primeiras tentativas de contato lhe renderam a caixa postal. E durante todo o dia, enquanto embrulhava as suas coisas em malas, definindo aquilo que levaria consigo e aquilo que descartaria, Steve tentou de novo e de novo, familiarizando-se com a moça da mensagem de voz até ter a mensagem decorada. Não conseguia entender. Foi dormir com aquela ansiedade a coçar-lhe a consciência, e surpreendeu-se um pouco quando todas as suas tentativas foram retornadas às quatro horas da manhã. Talvez Bucky não tivesse mesmo noção das horas.

Ele tinha noção de que aquele sumiço não era normal, porém, e deu mil explicações que Steve não se preocupou em registrar; ouvi-lo bem já era suficiente. Desta maneira, interrompeu-o com voz suave, macia na escuridão do quarto, imaginando que ele podia perfeitamente estar ali do seu lado na cama, dividindo consigo o ar de suas respirações. Seria bom; era uma visão que Steve não se cansava de cultivar, embora conhecesse as baixas chances de fazê-la realidade.

— _Cansei, Bucky, dessa vida. Vou me aposentar, vou pra um lugar onde eu possa ficar distante disso tudo, e avisar que as pessoas nunca me procurem a não ser que o mundo esteja acabando de novo. —_ Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. — _Você quer ir comigo?_

>><< 

Não era tão fácil assim, afastar-se de tudo, começar uma casa do zero e aprender a viver com alguém — surpreendia-lhe que Bucky tivesse _topado._ A oferta viera do mais corajoso e suicida dos impulsos. O que Bucky tivera na cabeça? Talvez fosse tão louco quanto Steve era; difícil descobrir. Mas, na mesma medida em que dividir uma casa se apresentava como um desafio, tinha ares de aprendizado também. E Steve se sentia feliz.

Mesmo que toalhas molhadas e louças sujas o irritassem às vezes; mesmo que a mania de Bucky de nunca dormir antes de cinco da manhã lhe tivesse roubado mais de uma vez o sossego e o descanso. Mesmo que às vezes brigassem, às vezes discutissem, às vezes ficassem dias sem nem olharem um na cara do outro; mesmo que ele tivesse manias que declaradamente deixam Bucky puto da vida. Na maioria dos dias, vivia sob aquele estranho contentamento de ter por perto um amigo, e estar satisfeito com isso, ao mesmo tempo em que se deseja mais e mais.

Às vezes pensava ser correspondido; pelo jeito que Bucky o olhava, pelas coisas que ele não dizia com palavras, mas com olhares, pelos toques que se arrastavam por um instante além do puramente platônico. Mas não se sentia impelido a tomar uma atitude, porque os bônus do sucesso não valeriam os ônus que teria caso estivesse interpretando tudo errado. Portanto, dava seus próprios sinais: toalhas penduradas frouxas no quadril, quantidades maiores de nudez do que o necessário, algumas indiretas jogadas nas conversas.

E às vezes, Bucky sorria como se soubesse; às vezes, ele jogava outras indiretas como resposta. Às vezes ele mesmo saía desfilando nu pela casa apenas por desfilar, sem motivo nenhum além do _calor lá fora —_ ainda que fosse outono, e a temperatura fosse treze graus, e um vento gelado para cassete se insinuasse pelas janelas. Steve não se importava. Os dias se transformavam em semanas, que se desdobravam em meses, e era como se estivessem andando em círculos um em volta do outro, sem que nunca se encontrassem em um ponto comum.

Até o dia em que Bucky escorregou para a sua cama durante a noite, às cinco da manhã, e Steve nem sequer teve energia para brigar com ele, pois foi abraçado por trás, uma perna enganchada com a sua, o calorzinho de um outro corpo fazendo seu corpo ficar todo mole.

— O que é isso, Bucky?

— Não estava com sono — a resposta veio num resmungo contra a pele de sua nuca. Fazia cócegas.  —Então vim para cá.

— Você nunca está com sono. Isso não é desculpa.

Bucky riu brevemente.

— Não é mesmo. Então vou dizer que eu apenas quis vir. — Os lábios dele pousaram sobre a pele de sua nuca por um segundo e Steve contraiu-se todinho. Desde quando era tão sensível? — Não é suficiente para você?

Virou-se na cama, de forma que estivessem frente a frente, na penumbra escura, e pousando a mão na bochecha áspera, deixou ali uma carícia experimental. Bucky não se afastou, fazendo outro carinho na dobra de sua cintura, e quando Steve o beijou, retribuiu como se já tivessem feito aquilo milhares de vezes. Foi doce, e gentil, e fez Steve se sentir o mais sortudo e vitorioso dos homens.

— Não era suficiente — afastou-se só um pouquinho para dizer, contornando os lábios de Bucky com o dedo indicador. — Mas agora é.

E beijou-o novamente.

>><< 

Ninguém disse “eu te amo”, e não eram o tipo de casal que saía andando de mãos dadas por aí, escancarando seus sentimentos para quem quisesse vê-los. Na prática, a rotina de ambos continuou a mesma, as mesmas toalhas, louças, noites insones, brigas e irritações de sempre. O que havia de novo era que podiam terminar uma discussão com um beijo, e que uma das camas sempre amanhecia sozinha, e que pela primeira vez o fato de não terem vizinhos se apresentou como algo verdadeiramente positivo: eles provavelmente não gostariam das coisas que seriam obrigados a ouvir.

Segurando o cabelo de Bucky para forçar o corpo dele para trás, o corpo cheio de arranhões e os pulsos acorrentados contra a cabeceira da cama, cada estocada era um grito — nunca o tomara por um barulhento, mas não reclamava, também. Tinha muitas coisas a descobrir ainda sobre o agora namorado no campo sexual, e divertia-se com aquilo tudo. Mergulhava no prazer que sentia e proporcionava; não era nada apenas do que um amante generoso.

Bucky ficava lindo quando gozava; assim como fora lindo criança, jovem, adolescente, como fora lindo Soldado Invernal, como fora lindo nos braços de Steve na primeira vez em que transaram. Ele era sempre lindo. E talvez fosse algo relacionado aos hormônios, ou simplesmente por Steve ser um maldito cafona, mas nunca deixava de terminar suas transas um bocado emocionado por tudo o que tinha conquistado. Não fora fácil, mas as recompensas tinham compensado todos os seus esforços.

Amava Bucky, e sabia ser correspondido, e o tinha nos braços sempre que o desejasse, pelo resto do tempo em que decidissem estar vivos. Aquele parecia o momento perfeito para dizer em voz alta os seus sentimentos e assim o fez, arriscando olhar para o rosto de Bucky, todo suado ao seu lado na cama, para ver o resultado de suas palavras: uma incredulidade quase irritada.

— Steve, eu tô todo sujo de porra. Me ajuda a tomar um banho, e aí você repete, e eu todo limpinho posso dizer que te correspondo? É sério. Agora não, cara.

Steve riu, e obedeceu, pois era um maldito domado. E embora tivesse encarado e vencido a guerra, um sono forçado de cinqüenta anos, e todos os caras maus que vieram depois, considerava ser aquela a sua maior vitória: uma vida tranqüila e feliz ao lado de uma pessoa que o fazia bem em todos os sentidos.


End file.
